Hal-Fred Glitchbot/Quotes
Ambiance * "I could have walked faster than this." * "Genius, pure genius." * "You freaks could be in this movie. What? No I won't pay you, are you kidding me?" * "Watch this scenery, I have a lot invested in it....Ha ha ha...Not really." * "Move! Out of my way!" * "How long is this gonna take!? Might as well have tires on this thing." * "Oh I can see the reviews! A visionary director, the likes of which has not been seen since the years of Ed Wood..." * "I can see the headlines now: Prominent Omnic film director found dead in own limo. Cause of death? Gross incompetence." * "Where is everyone? Lazy bums. This is why I hate mandatory human hiring quotas." * "Exterior: dawn. Two men stare at each other down the main thoroughfare. He squints, six guns at the ready. "Well, it's high noon somewhere in the world." Not bad eh? Wrote it myself!" * "What? Jesse McCree? That's a terrible name for a cowboy!" * "Look, if you see that Kaplan kid, tell him to stop joyriding in my golf kart, 'cause I know it was him!" Payload Interactions If the control point has not yet been taken * "Hello? Anyone out there?" * "C'mon, I'm not paying you for your acting ability. Let's get moving!" If the payload has stopped * "Last time I checked, this was not my trailer." * "Why are we stopped?" * "What am I paying you idiots for?" * "C'mon, hurry it up! I don't wanna lose the light!" If the payload is moving backwards * "What are you idiots doing out there? We're going the wrong way!" * "My trailer is that way, you imbeciles!" Certain map triggers * "Fourth Bank of the West. I swear that's where the financing for this movie's picture is coming from, huh?" * If you wanna build something, get down to the Props department!" * "Ah, Country Jail! I must've left my hairdresser in there. He outta be locked up for what he charges." Unorganized Quotes 5 thumbs up. Aliens, rocket ships and a human with a gun. And that’s a wrap. And the award goes to. Bodyguards, dime a dozen. Can we hurry this up? County jail, my hair dresser should be in there. Could you at least stand in frame? Do you ever think about acting? Do you know who I am? Do you usually dress like that? Don’t let this go to waste, hurry get the cameras rolling! Exterior… Fourth bank of the west. Get out of my way. Hello, anyone out there? Hello, 911? How long is this going to take? I can see the headlines now. I can see the reviews. I swear if we don’t make it, you’re all fired. "It's high noon somewhere in the world", not bad uh, wrote it myself If you want to build something, get down to the props department. If you see that Chaplin kid, tell him to stop joy riding in my golf cart! I’ve seen period dramas that move faster than this. I’ve seen second act plot complications less bumpy than this ride. Let’s make this look good for the evening news. I could make you a star. Interior, Whiskey Jack Saloon. No, cut cut cut! Now that’s what I’m talking about. Move, out of my way. Play of the game. Roll film Roll credits. Smile for the camera. Someone forget to refill my champagne bucket. Thank you. About damn time. That’s coming out of your pay check. This is why I hate working with humans. Took you long enough. The ends in sight. Watch the cameras. Watch the paint job. What? I don’t know! Call my assistant. What do you think you’re doing? Where in central casting did they find you? Where is everyone? Would you look at this guy? Unions not going to be happy about this. Yes, about time we get moving. You are all fired. You could be a star, kid. You freaks could be in this movie. You have 30 seconds to get me to my trailer. You’re ruining my shot. Category:Quotes